


Making up afterwards

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [24]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 24 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up afterwards

Dipper wanted to punch himself. But that could wait till he finds Bill.

Finding him wasn't hard, following trail of trampled flowers and bushes was enough. "Bill?" Demon was sitting in very familiar for Dipper spot – place where he found journal two years ago.

" **Go AwaY."** Bill sobbed. **"I'lL jUSt WaiT hERe fOR mY MeaT SaCk to RoT."** he continued not even looking. Dipper ignored him and just sat next to him on fell down log. "I came to apologise" he said hesitantly hugging blonde.

Bill just glared at him, golden eyes red from tears. Dipper felt his heart shrink at sight. Bill should be annoying ass hole with far too much confidence. "I won't leave you for some random girl Uncle Ford dug up somewhere." Dipper explained searching his pocked for tissues. "I doubt there is anyone even half as 'Bill' as you, so chance of me loosing interest in you doesn't even exist."

Demon only stared at him for second and then flood of emotions came. Dipper couldn't even separate or recognise them but he knew he messed up. "I know. I should've stayed and cuddled with you." Dipper admitted. Bill just rolled his eyes and kissed him. **"MiNE"** he said when they broke for air.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
